Volturi Daughter
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: BellazB08's story. just continuing. Isabella was born in the year 1917 and is Aro's daughter. She's been kept inside the castle walls all her life, but will that change when Bella and Edward meet over a period of time? *up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Prologue

**September 13 1917**

**Volterra, Italy**

The whole castle was quiet, except for the screams coming from Aro's wife, Sulpicia. Aro and his brothers Marcus and Caius were the leaders of the Volturi and also the leaders of all vampires. You could say they were royalty. They made sure that no vampires made their kind exposed to the unknowing human world. Aro was a vampire and one of the rare cases where he fell in love with a human, this human being Sulpicia. Vampires are unable to reproduce because when a human female goes through a transformation to a vampire, their body freezes in that age, making them immortal. Therefore resulting in the fact that female vampires cannot reproduce. But they never said that males couldn't reproduce. Aro thought that no vampire could reproduce and took a risk with his wife. She then became pregnant and now she was giving birth nine months later. Aro had had his good friend Carlisle Cullen come and see what was happening with his wife, Carlisle stayed in order to monitor the progress of the baby. He found that Sulpicia went through a normal nine-month pregnancy stage and now he was helping to deliver the baby, being the best vampire doctor as he had great blood resistance.

Screams or agony continued to fill the silenced halls of the castle. Every member of the Volturi guard winced at the sound. It was worse that Jane's power when she used it on other people. Jane's power was to create a mental illusion of pain.

Finally after what seemed like days, the baby was born but Sulpicia did not make it. Carlisle had warned Aro about this, he had researched things like this where generally the babies end up half human and half vampire and the mother usually doesn't survive because the baby rips its way out. But this baby came out the human way, Carlisle had also heard that the pain of childbirth can be too much for the mother and they would pass away shortly after. This was the case of Sulpicia, though the baby did not rip its way out and made to the outside world fine, Sulpicia could not handle the pain and passed away. The tiny cry of the baby could be heard and the guard seemed relieved that they did not have to listen to any more of the screams coming from Sulpicia.

"You're baby girl, Aro." Carlisle said as he handed a beautiful baby girl, who was wrapped up in cloth to keep her warm from Aro's cold skin, to Aro. Aro smiled down at his baby girl. Her face was so peaceful as she slept.

"What will you name her, Aro?" Aro's brother Marcus asked.

"Isabella. Isabella Marie Volturi." Aro replied. He stroked her cheek gently and Isabella's eyes opened slowly. She focused up on Aro who smiled down at her, looking into her chocolate orbs. "Hello, Isabella." Aro whispered before gently kissing her forehead. Isabella's eyes slid shut once more as she snuggled closer to Aro. Aro now looked as though he was about to cry, Isabella was the last part of Sulpicia he had and he would make sure that his Isabella would be safe.


	2. WHAT?

Chapter 1

Making Decisions

**September 14 1917**

**Volterra, Italy**

Aro, Marcus, Caius and Carlisle sat in a private room at a square table.

"Carlisle, my friend, how long will you be staying?" Aro asked Carlisle with a smile. It seemed that Aro was always happy.

"Not long, I will stay to monitor the child's growth…but I assume that she will age like any normal human child after the pregnancy stage. She may be smarter than most. But I must return to Chicago soon. Do you intend to let her out?" Carlisle replied.

"Sometimes, but she will have a guard with her if she leaves the castle. I won't let her out until she is older and I don't intend to let her leave the country until I know that she can take care of herself." Aro replied. Carlisle nodded, though it was not the best thing to stay in the castle walls all day…it was probably best for this child.

"Will you tell the other vampires?" Marcus asked. Aro contemplated.

"She is not an immortal child…she is my biological child…I do not see why I should keep her a secret. But I do not trust all vampires. Carlisle you may tell your family, when you build one, and that other clan that share your lifestyle." Aro replied.

"The Denali clan." Carlisle said whilst nodding.

"I want to ask your opinion actually," Aro started, "I think it would be best if I make Isabella marry at the age seventeen, after she is changed, if she has not found someone else."

"But how will she find someone else if she cannot leave these walls?" Marcus asked.

"Visitors. Carlisle will come and visit us, along with his family." Aro replied, smiling at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course."

"What do you think brothers?" Aro asked, turning to Marcus and Caius.

"Whatever you want, brother, she is your child." Caius replied though Caius did not care much for this idea.

"I still don't agree with it…but if it's what you want." Marcus reluctantly agreed with a sigh. Aro seemed pleased with their answers.

"Excellent. Now…who should she marry if she has not found someone else?" Aro asked.

"Felix?" Marcus suggested.

"Demetri?" Carlisle put in.

"Alec?" Marcus suggested again.

"Marcus?" Everyone looked shocked at Caius. "What? Marcus has been alone for a long time ever since someone killed his mate! Maybe she would be good." Caius defended himself.

"But she's my niece!" Marcus retorted as though the thought disgusted him. Caius was about to argue.

"Good point," he murmured as he gave up.

"So the options are Felix, Demetri and Alec." Aro stated.

"I think Demetri would be best." Caius said.

"But Felix is stronger." Marcus argued.

"Do you want Felix to hurt her?" Caius asked.

"It is simply protection, Caius." Carlisle defended Marcus. Caius glared at Carlisle.

"Then Felix it is. Demetri may be able to track her…if he could get to her mind." Aro stated.

"Can you not get to Isabella's mind?" Caius asked in shock. Aro shook his head.

"I should be able to read anyone's mind if I just touch the skin…but when I stroked her cheek I heard nothing." Aro explained.

"Interesting," Carlisle mused, "she could have a mental shield of some sort. I'll have to test that later."

"Then we'll choose Felix." Aro announced. "Jane dear!" He called. Jane came in through the door quickly. Her ruby red eyes alight.

"Yes master?" She asked with a smile.

"Can you fetch Felix for me?" Aro asked her with a sweet smile. Jane nodded and left to get Felix.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Caius asked in a low murmur as he had second thoughts about Aro's idea. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop Aro in his choices. This was Aro's daughter.

"Absolutely. I need to make sure that my daughter is safe and protected." Aro replied simply. Jane then walked through the door with Felix following.

"Ah! Felix, thank you Jane dear. That's all." Jane nodded and left.

"Master Aro." Felix greeted with a small bow. Aro beamed at him.

"Ah, Felix. Come and take a seat." Aro said, gesturing to the spare seat beside Carlisle. Felix did as he was told and sat down in the chair. "We have something we would like to discuss with you." Aro started. Felix nodded, letting Aro know that it was okay to continue. Not that Aro would have needed that gesture too much. "My daughter, Isabella, will be changed when she reaches the age of seventeen. We, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle and I, have come to an agreement that if Isabella has not found someone by the time she is changed than you will marry her." Aro explained quickly. Felix looked at Aro with shock.

_Is he seriously going to do that Isabella and me? _Was the thought running through Felix's head.

"Any objections?" Aro asked. Felix didn't answer, he couldn't. He continued to stare at Aro with pure shock, his mouth hanging open. "No? Wonderful!" Aro exclaimed. "This meeting is finished." Aro stated as he rose from his chair. Everyone followed suit and Felix finally gained composure.

"Aro! She's just a baby. Why are you organizing something like _this_?" Felix demanded.

"I need to know that she will be taken care of." Aro replied as though it was the most obvious thing.

"But she may not ever leave these walls!"

"She may, she may not. It's her choice once she reaches that age."

"But –"

"No more arguments, Felix. We're done here." Aro spoke with a cold voice and made sure that Felix got the message that the discussion was over. Aro and Carlisle headed towards the nursery where Isabella spelt. Marcus and Caius headed in their own directions while Felix stormed off in his anger. How could Aro do this to him? Why him? And he didn't get a say! Well he did have a chance, but he wasted it.

"What's up with you?" Demetri asked as Felix walked past.

"Aro made a decision that involves me and his daughter." Felix spat.


	3. The first meeting

Chapter 2

Check Ups

**August 16 1923**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Edward's Point of View**

"Trust me, Edward…you'll do fine. She's only six years old. She's a half vampire, half human so I don't think her blood should be _too_ tempting and I just need to check up on her and I don't want you alone!" Carlisle assured me.

"But I'm still a newborn! I could hurt her!!" I argued. Carlisle sighed.

"I doubt it Edward and you know that Aro would punish you if you hurt Isabella. She's the most precious thing to Aro these days." Carlisle replied. I sighed and let the subject go. I was still thinking that I would harm this little girl. I was born in Chicago in the year 1901. Carlisle found me dying in the hospital of the Spanish Influenza at the age 17 in the year 1918 when I was planning on going to war and the influenza had just hit. Carlisle chose to change me as I was alone, my mother and father had passed on before me, and no one would have noticed my disappearance in the outbreak. Carlisle had created me and brought me up in his lifestyle. Instead of feeding on humans, we feed on animal blood. Carlisle says he wants to be apart of the human civilization without harming humans. I agreed with him, though my reason is because I don't want to be a monster. I have lived this life for some time and I was the first to join Carlisle's family, but now Carlisle has more people joining us. Esme is Carlisle's wife; she had jumped off a cliff after losing her baby. Esme has a heart shaped face with soft caramel curls to shape her face. Her eyes are golden, like Carlisle's and mine, and she is like a mother to me. Carlisle also changed Rosalie who was found in the middle of the street, bleeding and left to die by a group of drunken men. She had long blonde hair and was beautiful, but not enough to make me feel attracted to her. Carlisle had hoped that we would become mates, but that didn't happen. I only love her as a sister and she loves me as a brother.

I could faintly hear small footsteps that sounded like they were running towards us as Carlisle and I kept walking.

"Uncle Carlisle!" A small voice called. The voice of a child. Carlisle chuckled and squatted as a little girl came into view.

"Hello Isabella," Carlisle greeted the girl as she flung into his open arms. Uncle Carlisle?

_Ah she has grown so much since I last saw her._ Carlisle thought. I looked down at the girl. She had a huge grin on her face, clearly happy to see someone who isn't a member of the Volturi, she had brown hair that flowed down in gentle curls to her shoulders and her eyes were chocolate brown. She was beautiful and her blood didn't tempt me one bit. I tried to get into her mind, but found it blocked. I tried again. It was like a wall was blocking me. Carlisle looked up at me.

"Edward?" I looked down at me.

"I can't read her mind." I murmured, too low for her ears…or so I thought.

"Of course you can't! I have a mental shield protecting me from mental attacks." I stared at the girl stunned. "I have vampire senses. Like hearing, smelling and sighting." Carlisle beamed at the girl.

"You are quite advanced for a six year old, Isabella. But that's to be expected!" Carlisle laughed.

"Daddy won't be home for some time. There was something he had to deal with…something to do with bad vampires…so he left me with Felix." Carlisle looked shocked at this.

"With…Felix?" I frowned and silently wondered what Felix had to do with any of this. Bella nodded.

"Daddy thought it was best for me to get to know him." Bella answered. I looked at Carlisle and he saw the confusion in my eyes.

Aro made an agreement that if Bella didn't find someone else she wanted to be with before she was changed into a vampire, then when she was changed she and Felix would marry. Carlisle explained. My eyes widened at him. Aro only wants what's best for his daughter.

"And what's best is being kept in these walls?" I asked him.

"It's not that bad…apart from hearing the screams coming from the people who come in here to see the castle but have really been tricked into becoming my daddy's next meal." Bella shuddered at the thought.

"Bella where are you?" A loud voice thundered. Bella giggled.

"Speaking to Uncle Carlisle!" Bella called back. Soon another person came forward from the shadows. Felix looked rather angry.

I'm looking after her and she just runs away! Felix thought angrily. Carlisle stood up.

"Nice to see you again, Felix." Carlisle smiled at him.

"Carlisle." Felix nodded in greeting before putting his hands on Bella's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. He was studying me. "Who's this?"

"This is my son, Edward."

"Building a family I see."

"Well yes, I have my wife at home with our new daughter." Carlisle explained. "I came to check Bella's growth rate." Felix sighed and let Bella walk over to Carlisle. Carlisle measured Bella's height, weight and every thing else. He soon came to the conclusion that Bella was growing at a normal human rate but her brain worked a bit faster, which we already knew. "Do you mind if we wait to see Aro?" Carlisle asked Felix. Felix looked a bit reluctant.

"Aro would love to see you!" Bella exclaimed before Felix even had a chance to reply. Felix glared down at Bella when she replied, clearly wishing she hadn't just said that. Carlisle smiled down at Bella.

"All right then, do you have any idea how long he may be?" Carlisle asked.

"They left about three days ago. They should be back soon." Felix replied.

"Then we will wait." Carlisle said. Bella squealed in excitement and grabbed Carlisle's hand before dragging him off down the halls. Felix and I followed behind. This would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Playing Games

**August 16 1923**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Edward's Point of View**

We sat in a room that was filled with all the toys that a little girl Bella's age would play with…but Bella completely ignored them, especially when Felix tried to get her to play with the dollhouse. Instead, Bella led Carlisle to a big bookcase where some books were.

"Why isn't she playing with the toys?" I asked Felix quietly. He sighed and gave up with the dollhouse.

"She's not a normal girl, anyone can see that. She prefers reading to playing with dolls and doing things that she considers are too girly. I guess because the things in here need two or more people and it's impossible to play with adults." Felix explained.

"What does she read?" I inquired.

"Anything in that bookcase. After we figured out that she prefers books, Aro bought her this whole bookcase." Felix explained. I walked over to the bookcase and looked through all the books. Most of them were children stories. Nothing interesting. I looked at Bella who was sitting next to Carlisle as he read quietly to her.

"She can read by herself, right?" I asked Felix as he joined me. He nodded.

"She can. Like I said, she's not a normal girl. Aro worries about the amount of time she spends in here reading," Felix explained.

"I wouldn't," Felix looked at me like I had grown a third head. "What? How many girls would find who would read books and have a vast vocabulary?" I asked him.

"You can find a lot here,"

"Back where we live, you won't. They care more about looking pretty than studying,"

"Studying what…exactly?"

"Reading. They can write, but they focus on arts because apparently that is a necessity for a woman,"

"Bella learns art. She paints actually." Bella looked up at Felix then.

"Are you talking about painting?" She inquired. A beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Art, actually." Felix replied.

"I love art! Especially painting."

"That's what I was just telling Edward here." Bella's eyes brightened in excitement as she looked at me.

"Would you like to see what I've painted?" She asked me. She looked so happy; I couldn't say no and hurt her feelings.

"I'd love that." Bella squealed in delight, rose from the spot where she was sitting with Carlisle and ran over to grab my hand. She dragged me out of the room and led me to another one. In the room there sat an easel with a chair in front of it. There were different paintings scattered around the room. Some of meadows, butterflies, gardens, flowers and basically the outside world.

**August 19 1923**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Edward's Point of View**

Carlisle and I were sitting the in room filled with books and toys for Bella when Felix came in.

"Aro will be arriving shortly. Come with me." We stood and followed Felix. Bella decided to jump on my back halfway there so I gave her a piggyback all the way to where we were going to meet Aro. We didn't have to wait too long as Aro arrived shortly, like Felix had said, after we arrived in the room.

"Ah, Carlisle! My good friend." Aro greeted Carlisle with a warm smile. Bella jumped down from my back and stood in-between Carlisle and I.

"Aro, it's been too long." Carlisle smiled back. Aro nodded in agreement and then looked down at Bella.

"Isabella!" He opened his arms and Bella jumped into them willingly. "How are you my dear?"

"Good. Uncle Carlisle arrived a few days ago." Bella explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. And that's Edward, Carlisle's son!" Bella pointed at me and Carlisle looked at me with interest.

"Aro, leader of the Volturi." He held out his hand and I shook it. Aro's eyes widened as soon as our hands made contact. "A mind reader?" I nodded. "We share the same power…though yours is much more powerful." I frowned.

"Daddy needs contact to read minds and he can see every thought that has ever been in your mind." Bella explained. I nodded and let go of Aro's hand.

"Edward can read minds from a distance and only what's passing through your head at the time." Carlisle added.

"How interesting…" Aro mused.

_A mind reader who can hear minds from a distance would be such a handy power._ Aro thought.

"Would you consider joining us, Edward?" Aro asked. Bella gasped quietly.

"But he has a family!" She whispered to Aro.

"I know sweetie," Aro replied softly as she stroked her cheek. "So, will you Edward?" Aro asked again.

"No thank you." I answered.

"Such a waste," Aro sighed.

"It was good to see you again, Aro, but I think we must be going." Carlisle spoke up quickly.

"That is a shame, how are the measurements?" Aro asked.

"Ask Felix." Carlisle said as he turned and walked out. I followed silently behind him. "Goodbye, Aro. Until next time." Carlisle said as we headed out the door.

"Wait!" We heard Bella call. We stopped and turned to see Bella running towards us. She jumped into Carlisle's arms and gave him a big hug before jumping into mine. "Will I see you again?" She whispered as she pulled back to look me in the face. I looked at Carlisle.

"Eventually, Bella." Carlisle promised. Bella sighed unhappily and hugged me once more before jumping out of my arms.

"I'll miss you," she whispered softly before she turned and ran off to her room.

"Let's go, Edward." Carlisle said as soon as she disappeared. I nodded and followed him as we left the castle and walked through the dark streets.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Birthday Plans

**September 12 1933 **

**Volterra, Italy**

**Bella's Point of View**

Ten years had passed and I had not seen Edward since the last time he had visited. Only Carlisle had come on a visit and about seven years ago, when I was nine, I mentioned Edward and Carlisle looked slightly pained though I had no idea why. He had just said that Edward needed some time. Either way, I missed him and was wondering when he would come home. Carlisle had told me that he would come back on my sixteenth birthday with his family, hopefully that included Edward. You might be wondering why I liked Edward so much, well he was the nicest person I had met from the outside world, apart from Carlisle. Edward was a gentleman and was very caring. During his visit, the only time I saw him really, he was much nicer to me than Felix.

"Bella? Where are you?!" Felix yelling, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm in my room!" I yelled back. "Where else am I gonna be?" I muttered to myself as I looked out the window of my room. I longed to go outside these damn castle walls and spend a day in fresh air, away from the screams of my father's meals.

"Aro wants to speak to you!" Felix yelled. I sighed and walked away from my window. Felix followed closely behind me as I walked towards the throne room where my father was waiting for me. "Why do you always disappear?" Felix asked me.

"Because I don't always like having you hanging around." I retorted. Felix seemed to stay with me a lot and I knew that it was my father's doing. My father had arranged for me to marry Felix at the age of seventeen, once I was changed, if I couldn't find anyone else. Both Felix and I hated the plan and knew that if we did end up married, we would be fighting constantly and eventually one of us would walk out. I suspected that my father was trying to do what was best for me, but really, is it good to keep me in the castle? It was so boring here! I wanted to see the outside world and travel, though my dad would never allow it.

"You called," I said as I walked into the throne room.

"Ah my dear, Bella. Tomorrow is your sixteenth birthday." My father told me as he smiled at me.

"I am aware of this."

"And how are you and Felix getting along?" I glared at him.

"Like you don't know." Some people would be shocked by the way I spoke to my father, but when you wind up in my position, you would.

"Come, come, now my dear. I am only thinking of what is best for you." My father tried to reason with me.

"So keeping me in this walls is what's best for me and not giving Felix a choice in this matter is good for me? I'm pretty sure that you are just doing what you think is best for you." Father looked at me with shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want me to leave here. You don't want to see me go off with someone I would be happy with. Instead you want to keep me here so you can keep a watchful eye on me. I agree with Marcus and Felix. This is a bad arrangement, how am I supposed to find anyone if I can't even _leave _the walls?" Aro sighed.

"I thought you felt something for Edward Cullen, actually." Aro stated.

"I've only met him _once_, father and I have not seen him in _ten years_! Besides, he would have met someone else by now." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh stop being so negative, Isabella!" Father growled. I flinched slightly. He only called me Isabella when he was angry or was just being formal. "Tomorrow is your birthday, as you are well aware, and we will be holding a ball."

"And that means…?"

"That all the vampires we know will be invited."

"Like…the 'vegetarians' and the nomads?" I asked cautiously.

"Indeed, this way you will be able to meet all the vampires and maybe save yourself from marrying Felix."

"You expect me to fall in love in one night?" I asked incredulously. Did he really not _know_ how loved worked? It grows! Unless you're a freaking person who _does_ fall in love at first sight, but I never believed in that stuff!

"Of course not, Isabella. They will all be staying here for a week. You should hopefully find someone suitable." Aro explained. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out.

"Oh and Isabella?" I turned back to my father.

"Yes father?"

"The Cullens will be there along with the Denali clan."

"And this concerns me how?"

"Just thought you might like to know," my father smiled pleasantly at me before I departed. Naturally, Felix followed after me.

"Must you follow me everywhere I go?" I asked him.

"Master Aro wants me too," Felix replied. I groaned. "I know how you feel." Felix muttered. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Why does the Denali clan concern me?" I thought out loud.

"The Denali clan lives of animals like the Cullens." Felix answered for me.

"Huh…I still don't see how that concerns me." I said as I walked into my room and walked over to my closet. I started searching through all the dresses I owned for a dress that would be suitable for tomorrow evening's ball.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked me as he sat down on my bed.

"Searching for a dress, what does it look like?"

"You know you could get someone to make you a new one."

"And how long would that take? Making dresses take time, Felix!"

"Not if you got someone here to do it,"

"Do we know anyone who makes dresses here? No." Felix groaned.

"Why are you so stubborn?" I rolled my eyes and continued to look through my dresses.

**September 13 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Early Morning**

I lay on my bed as the sunlight streamed into my room through my open window. My skin didn't sparkle like other vampires, which I was thankful for because that meant I could go outside without people suspecting a thing. Anyway, today was my sixteenth birthday and I only had a year to save myself from the future that my father had planned for me. I was mentally cursing my father when someone came into my room.

"Good morning, Bella." I heard the familiar voice of my father say.

"Good morning," I replied curtly.

"Do you know what day it is today?" I rolled my eyes, I wasn't that stupid.

"My birthday,"

"Indeed, isn't that exciting?" I shrugged.

"Not really," my father studied me carefully.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked warily.

"No. Why would I be? I only have a year to free myself of the damned future you've decided to give me!" I retorted before rising from my bed and walking out of the room. I fled to the kitchen where some human food was held for the few humans who lived in this castle. I knew what would happen to them once their service here was done. I looked at the receptionist as she ate her breakfast peacefully, unaware of what would happen to her in the future. I sighed and grabbed some food to eat quickly. I could drink blood or eat human food, but I refused to drink from humans so I decided to stick with a human diet.

"Good morning, Miss Isabella." The receptionist, Gabrielle, greeted me happily. She had a huge smile on her face, no worries in her life…yet.

"Good morning Gabrielle," I replied with my own smile, though my smile was forced. How could I be happy when I knew the future of the poor humans in this life?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

Birthday Ball

**September 13 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Evening**

**Bella's Point of View**

I walked down from my room after having been tortured by Marcus and Caius' wives. They had made sure that I was 'beautiful' for the ball tonight, though it seems like an impossible task for me to be beautiful. I was just a plain girl, plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. Nothing special, as always. Though father likes to object my opinion. I walked into the ballroom where my father was waiting for me; Felix was waiting by the door.

"Are you my escort?" I asked him. I sounded a bit harsh when I spoke, but Felix and I were in agreement of my father's plan.

"No. You know how your father is," Felix flashed a smile at me and I rolled my eyes before walking into the ballroom.

"You called?" I spoke loudly, though it wasn't necessary. My father looked up and smiled at me.

"Ah Bella, you look amazing!" He complimented me as he approached me.

"You can thank Marcus and Caius' wives." I replied quickly with a slight smile. Father laughed.

"The guests will be arriving soon," I nodded as we walked to the other end of the ballroom. "I will introduce you to all the vampire covens and then I want you to mingle with everyone. Do rounds, speak to particular people for some time before moving onto the next person." My father instructed me. I sighed.

"I _know_, father. You've done this before!" I pointed out. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just worried that you may meet your mate here tonight." My father walked away, leaving me with Felix.

"I do hope I meet someone tonight." Felix glared at me. "Hey! You don't want to be part of this whole marriage deal, so don't complain!" I retorted. Felix continued to glare at me and I decided it would be best to ignore him.

- - -

The guests started filling up the room slowly. My father introduced me to all of them. So far I had met the Romanian coven, the American nomads, the Irish coven and the Amazon coven. I was currently talking to Zafrina from the Amazon coven.

"My father said you had a power, what power is that exactly?" I asked her with interest.

"I can create illusions," she replied.

"Really?" She nodded in confirmation. "Wow. How does that work?" She shrugged.

"I can just basically make you see what I want you to see and generally, people will believe it." I nodded.

"That's an amazing power."

"Strong too." Zafrina agreed. I smiled at her and the night went on in that fashion until my father called me over. I walked over to him with a sigh, Felix following close behind.

"You called?"

"You say that _way_ to much." Felix commented. I threw a glare in his direction before turning to my father.

"The Cullens and Denali clan will be here soon. I want you to wait with me. Felix you may go." Felix seemed hesitant but he did leave quickly. After following me around for a long time, it seemed like Felix had nothing better to do. Though I highly doubted it. We didn't have to wait very long for the Cullens to show.

"Carlisle!" Aro called as soon as Carlisle came into view.

"Aro, how are you?" Carlisle replied.

"Very well and yourself?"

"I am wonderful." Carlisle replied before turning to me.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle smiled warmly at me before pulling me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Carlisle. I've missed you!" Carlisle laughed as he pulled away.

"And I've missed you. I want you to meet the rest of my family, this is my wife Esme," I looked at the lady with soft caramel curls that were pulled back into a neat bun. She had a heart shaped face and had a very motherly look.

"Hello Aro, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"And this is my daughter, Rosalie," I looked at the second lady in the group. She had long blonde hair that was half pulled up into a bun on the back of her head; she glared at me with cold eyes, which surprised me really. What had I done to her? I had just met her!

"Welcome Rosalie," Aro greeted kindly. She nodded in his direction and continued to glare at me.

"And this is Rosalie's husband, Emmett. He is a newborn and the latest in our family," I looked at the big burly man. He was rather intimidating but his smile showed that he wasn't one of those mean men. He had curly brown hair and amber eyes, obviously showing the change from human blood that was still in his system to drinking animal blood.

"Nice to meet you Bella!" He boomed before engulfing me in a big bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped out.

"Oh…sorry…" Emmett laughed nervously. I laughed too.

"Don't worry," I told him. Emmett smiled a big grin.

"This is Alice." He said. A pixie bounced over and gave me a big hug. Not as big as Emmett's but still.

"The young man standing next to her is Jasper." Carlisle said. The blond came up and gave me a light hug. He seemed quiet. The polar opposite of Alice. I guess opposites really do attract.

"And you already know Edward," I looked at Edward and saw that he hadn't changed a bit.

"It's good to see you again, Edward," my father spoke first, "we haven't seen you in a while."

"I just had some things to deal with…" Edward replied quickly. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were hard and guarded.

"Well, welcome to you all and I hope you enjoy your stay!" My father said with a smile. Emmett and Rosalie walked away quickly and Carlisle and Esme stayed to chat with my father. Edward and I walked to a secluded area to talk and catch up.

"You've grown a lot," Edward stated.

"Really? You mean I don't look like the six year old that you saw ten years ago?" I asked him, jokingly. Edward laughed.

"I knew you would grow up, I'm just surprised at how much I missed." I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't miss much,"

"Oh really?"

"Really." I assured him with a nod. "Where did you disappear too?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't come on Carlisle's visit…when I was nine." Edward's eyes went hard again.

"I decided to live away from the family." Edward answered quickly before looking away from my eyes. I thought about what he had said and what he meant. He decided to live away from the family, so he went on his own…but there was something more hidden in that sentence.

"You went against your feeding habits." I stated clearly. Edward's head whipped around to look at me in shock.

"How did you figure that out?"

"I'm no human, Edward." He still looked at me in shock. I rolled my eyes. "The way you said it, it had a double meaning. No human would pick it up, but I did because I knew about your feeding habit and I know about my father's feeding habit. There are only two ways to survive as a vampire." I told him. Edward sighed.

"Does that repulse you?"

"What? That you had a rebellious stage?" Edward nodded. "Not really."

"How come?"

"Because everyone goes against something that they've learned at one point…don't they? You must have had a reason to why you went off your original diet." Edward didn't reply. "Either way, I believe that you had a reason and that doesn't repulse me in any way what you chose. It's your life, you choose how to live it."

- - -

Edward and I continued to talk for a while when another vampire decided to join the conversation.

"Edward!" I looked to see a strawberry blonde running towards us. Edward groaned as soon as he heard her voice. I raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him what was wrong but he just shook his head. I knew he would tell me later. The blonde vampire latched onto his arm immediately.

"Hello Tanya," Edward greeted her. I noticed how he looked rather reluctant to see her. I wondered why.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in _ages_!!" Tanya asked as she smiled up at him, but Edward didn't notice because he was looking in another direction.

"Fine," he replied curtly. I could tell that he wanted her to go away.

"Have you heard about Aro's daughter?"

"Yes, I've met her too,"

"What's she like? Is she a daddy's girl? I bet she is. Spoilt brat!" Edward was about to interrupt, but I decided I might as well make my presence known.

"Actually she's not a daddy's girl and she's not a spoilt brat." Tanya glared at me, clearly annoyed that I had interrupted her very important conversation with Edward.

"Who are you and who do you think you are interrupting my conversation with Edward?" Tanya hissed at me.

"Isabella Volturi, Aro's daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

Tanya Trouble

**September 13 1933**

**Volterra, Italy**

**Late Evening**

"You're the daughter of Aro? The leader of the Volturi?" She asked with apprehension and a bit of disgust.

"I am," I answered with a nod. Tanya wrinkled her nose.

"You're not very pretty. Come on Edward, let's go somewhere else." Tanya said as she tried to tug Edward away. "We can somewhere more…private…" Tanya trailed off suggestively and glanced at me quickly. Edward glared at Tanya instantly.

"What is wrong with you, Tanya? I don't like you…why can't you just give up?" Edward demanded before storming away. Tanya watched his retreating figure before she turned and glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"Now look what you've done, you've chased Edward away from me!" I raised my eyebrows. She was blaming _me_ for _her_ own fault. She was the one who drove Edward away.

"I chased Edward away?" She nodded her head. "If I recall it was _you_ that he was annoyed at!" I informed her.

"Whatever," she said simply before she walked away. I sighed and walked to where I had last seen Edward walking. I soon found him outside of the ballroom standing in the garden. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. I stood next to him, not saying anything because I really didn't know what to say.

"Sorry," Edward whispered suddenly. I looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"For storming out of there, losing my temper…"

"Well…I've seen worse when people lose their temper. And it's fine, from what I could tell you really didn't want her around." Edward smiled slightly.

"She's been trying to win my affections for some time,"

"And she won't give up even though you don't return her affections?"

"Exactly." We stood there in silence for some time. "Do you like being here?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Do you like being here, in Volterra?" He asked again, looking down at me.

"Not really…if I were being honest with you I'd say I hate it because I can't leave the walls." Edward laughed softly.

"That would suck, being held behind the walls, never seeing the outside world."

"You can't imagine how bad it is. I want to be able to travel and see the world like your family does,"

"Why don't you come away with us, then?" I sighed and shook my head.

"My father won't let me leave unless I marry." I spat out the word 'marry' as though it was some sort of contagious disease.

"I heard about that agreement your father made," Edward whispered.

"Neither Felix or I agree on it,"

"Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Not really…father says that the guests are staying for a week or so. He expects me to find someone to marry, who is not Felix, in a _week_! Is that even possible?" I asked Edward.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been in love."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Are you and your family staying with us for a week?" I asked Edward. I tried not to sound too hopeful, but I did enjoy Edward's company and hoped to see him for a longer period of time than I had last time.

"Carlisle says that we'll be staying a little over two weeks," I smiled at Edward and he smiled back. We fell into comfortable silence again, smiling softly at one another. "I think we should head back, your father is getting worried." Edward spoke suddenly, pulling me back into reality. I looked at the doors and sighed.

"I suppose you're right," Edward offered me his arm, I took it and we made our way back towards the ballroom. It didn't escape my notice that when took Edward's arm; it felt like an electric shock. I wondered what was with that and I remembered that when we were looking into each other's eyes and just smiling…it felt like there was no one else in the world but us. Unusual really and I was determined to get to the bottom of it.

- - -

For the rest of the evening, Edward stayed close by my side, which made me feel so happy that I couldn't understand what I was feeling. Tanya was glaring at me from across the room, probably still mad at me for unknown reasons. Felix looked slightly tense when he realised that I was with Edward. I had always wondered why Felix never liked Edward that much; it didn't make sense to me. I would have to figure that out. Aro seemed slightly pleased and yet upset, I could only assume that he thought that Edward and I were falling in love and that soon we would be out of here. Though to me it didn't seem as though Edward and I would go down that path just yet, maybe never, right now we were just friends.

- - -

The party finally ended and all the vampire covens left to their respective rooms. Edward walked me to my bedroom silently.

"Felix is angry with me," I laughed quietly.

"Why?"

"I'm stealing his job apparently." I laughed and nodded,

"You are indeed. Aro had made Felix practically follow me everywhere, it was quite annoying. It's nice to have a change," I smiled at Edward as I walked into my bedroom.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Edward asked. I noticed that he sounded kind of…hopeful? But then again I could be imaging things again. I tend to do that.

"Yes," I answered before saying goodbye and closing my door softly behind me. I leaned against the door and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. For some reason my heart was racing at a million miles an hour.

- - -

I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called and soon the door burst open to reveal Tanya and Rosalie. Rosalie was looking at me apologetically while Tanya glared at me.

"Listen here, _Isabella_. You stay away from Edward!" Tanya warned me.

"Or what?"

"You'll get what you deserve."

"Why are you telling me what to do?" I asked her.

"Because you are betrothed to Felix! If you were with Edward, you would be cheating…you wouldn't want to disappoint your father now would you?" I laughed once without humor.

"You still think I'm a daddy's girl don't you, Tanya?" She didn't answer, just continued to glare at me. "Well I think you better wake up and realise that I'm _not_ a daddy's girl and _technically_ I am _not_ betrothed to Felix. I only marry Felix if I can't find someone else by the time I am seventeen and a vampire," I informed her, "and out of curiosity, do you have a claim on Edward or something?" I asked her.

"I do." She hissed before storming off. Rosalie groaned.

"I'm so sorry about her, Isabella. She has always been after Edward's affections, which he so clearly doesn't return. I don't see why she doesn't give up." Rosalie explained quickly.

"Neither do I…nor Edward for that matter. He wishes she would though," Rosalie looked at me with shock. "What?"

"Nothing…how do you know that?"

"We talked about it." I replied with a shrug.

"Oh and I also came here to apologize for my behavior at the ball. I was rude to you and I really shouldn't have." I smiled softly at her.

"It's fine Rosalie." Rosalie smiled.

"I better go, talk to you soon!" Rosalie said quickly and started heading for the door.

"Wait!" She turned in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Rosalie grimaced.

"Because after Edward returned from his trip with Carlisle, he wouldn't shut up about you. And before we came here he wouldn't shut up about you either. It took me time to realise that he was interested in you and when I found that out I was jealous because he was interested in _you_ but not _me_." I stared at her in confusion. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I'm used to men wanting me, Isabella. I was shocked when Edward didn't want me." Rosalie explained. I nodded in understanding.

"But you have Emmett now," Rosalie got this dreamy look on her face as soon as I mentioned Emmett's name.

"Yes, I do and I'm very lucky. I better go now, goodnight Isabella."

"Call me Bella,"

"Bella then." Rosalie smiled before disappearing out my door.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the first chapter of this story that I have written. I hope you enjoy the content of the chapters that I wrote as well as the chapters of the other authors that you have been reviewing on so far.

EPOV-

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was smart, beautiful, witty, funny, and…betrothed. Actually not really not until after she's a vampire and that is in a year. So technically she is single. Wait a minute what am I saying. She is Aro's daughter. There is not way he will let me date his daughter. I have never dated anyone, nor have I felt like I wanted to. This is all new to me, and I doubt that she wants to date me. We're just friends in her mind. I want to be more but I am pretty sure she is only interested in friendship from my end, and I will gladly give it to her. I just want to be near her and be close to her. If I tell her how I feel it might make her uncomfortable, and she may shut me out of her life. I would rather be her friend than nothing at all. Just then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called.

Marcus and Jasper came in and sat down on the edge of the bed I was laying on.

"To what do I owe the pleasure." I asked, joking slightly but honestly curious as to what they BOTH wanted to talk to me about.

"We want to talk to you about Bella." Marcus said. I sat up on the bed and asked:

" What about her? Is she okay? I only left her ten minutes ago. Where was Felix?" I asked rapid fire, scared of the answers to the first two questions.

"She is fine. She is sleeping like a log." Marcus said. I relaxed. "What I should have said was your FEELINGS towards Bella." He stressed feelings. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"I can't lie to you. Especially with Jasper's gift; I like her. I think I even love her, but I know she doesn't feel the same." I said keeping my eyes focused on the comforter, not daring to look in their eyes only to find pity for me there. I didn't want it, nor did I need it. I had enough self-pity for myself.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Edward." Jasper said to me. I snapped my head up to meet his eyes. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. What did he mean? Did she like me as much as I loved her?

"Jasper is right, Edward. Did Carlisle ever tell you of my gift?" Marcus asked me. I thought for a second. I remembered that Carlisle had mentioned Aro's power was similar to mine but he needed physical contact, but I don't remember anything about Marcus' power. I shook my head answering:

"No"

"Well. I am able to see possible relationships or the strength of a relationship. I see that if you let yourselves you and Bella will have a relationship stronger than that of a werewolf and their imprint." Marcus explained. I was stunned. Bella liked me that same. I would have to talk to her about it soon. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Do you know when I can talk to Aro?" I asked, directing the question to Marcus.

"He isn't doing anything right now. You can talk to him now. He is in his study down the hall, last door on the right." He barley had anytime to answer before I was out the door. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard him say. I opened the door and stepped in.

"Aro I need to speak to you about something important." I said, secretly hoping he was okay with it. I t would mean so much to Bella… and to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously-EPOV-

"Aro I need to speak to you about something important." I said, secretly hoping he was okay with it. It would mean so much to Bella… and to me.

Now- BPOV-

Father and Edward have been talking all night according to Uncle Marcus. I know he isn't telling me something, but I decided to let it go and get to know Edward's Family.

When I finished getting dressed in one of my less formal dresses I walked down the hall. Father put the Cullen's close… why I do not know. I stopped at Emmett's and Roses' room. I knocked, not wanting to just walk in, wanting to save myself the embarrassment if I walked in on them 'wrestling.' I learned that the hard way at the age of 10 when I walked in on Uncle Caius and Aunt Esmeralda.

"Come in." The booming voice I automatically knew as Emmett, knowing Rose didn't have a voice that boisterous. I slowly opened the door and peeked in. they saw me and Emmett asked:

"Hey squirt, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to get to know you guys if that is okay. I could come back if you were busy." I replied.

"No, its fine." Rose replied. "We wanted to get to know you too."

I walked in and sat on the lounge chair. They sat on the bed opposite me. I didn't know how to start so I asked the question I thought was safe:

"How were you changed?" Emmett grinned when I asked, whereas Rose looked like someone just killed her parents in front of her very eyes.

"You don't have to answer Rose. I was just curious." I backtracked. (A/N: I am going to summarize their stories because I don't feel like typing both of those out.)

"No its fine…I'm over it. But I just don't really like thinking about it." She said, taking a deep breath and began.

"I was walking back to my father's house after I visited my friend when my fiancée and some of his friends beat and raped me." She said quickly that I was lucky I had vampire hearing.

"Rose, I am so sorry I brought this up. It's just that… I didn't know…" But she cut me off from my rambling by saying:

"Bella it's fine. Like I said I've gotten over it it's just painful…" she trailed off. Emmett chose this moment to change the subject and said:

"I was attacked by a grizzly but Rosy saved me and ran me back to Carlisle, who changed me."

We laughed. The other Cullen's and Hale's came in and I got to know all of them. When Edward walked out he asked me to come with him, to which I automatically agreed and we made our way to the front of the castle. I stopped just shy of the door when I noticed he was wearing a cloak around his shoulders and he was pulling up the hood to shield his skin from the sun. I looked at him and said:

"Have fun in town. What are you going into town for?" He replied.

"Father said I couldn't go. I don't want to disobey him." I said.

"Actually that was what I was talking to him about. That and one other thing, but I finally at long last convinced him to let me do this and one other thing." I gaped.

"What was the other thing?" I asked when I realized he had said he had talked to my father of two things.

"You will have to see. Now come on before the sun goes down before you can even see the Town Square." He laughed. I couldn't help it and I joined in. All day we walked around town, he pointing out some places. Around sunset he took me to the park and asked me:

"Bella, I know I am doing this all wrong but will you be my girlfriend?"


	10. Chapter 10

Will everyone who enjoys my stories please update on my poll?!


	11. AN plz read

Okay. I have had a couple of people harassing me about not updating this story in over a month… well here's why.

I am working on another story I haven't updated in almost 6 moths

I am working on 6 other stories

I am working on the next chapter to this story so… BE PATIENT.


	12. Chapter 10 The Misunderstanding

Previously-

"Bella, I know I am doing this all wrong but will you be my girlfriend?"

Now- EPOV-

That was three months ago. When she agreed I couldn't have been happier. About a week later when we were packing to go back home Bella came to our family individually and asked for us to keep in contact. We all automatically agreed. I didn't want to leave but she reminded me that we had to keep up pretenses. I knew she was right but it didn't make it any easier. The day before we left Bella and I went out to the gardens and I finally told her of my feelings for her.

Flashback:

We had been sitting on the bench just enjoying the quiet beauty the garden held for about ten minutes. I took her hand and looked deep into her eyes and said:

"**Bella, I have to tell you something. I know this may be too fast but… I love you."**

**She looked shocked for a moment, I was afraid that I scared her off but then she said:**

"**I love you too." I smiled crookedly, leaned down and kissed her softly for the first time. She kissed me back and that sent a shock of electricity through my body, causing me too pull back. To look at her, she looked a little startled so I knew she felt it too.**

End Flashback

I never told Edward of Tanya's threat. I decided to tell him when he called me later. He calls me everyday when he is back from hunting. He goes hunting everyday after school to make sure he doesn't slip up. Right as I think that the house phone rings. I rush to it, pick it up, and answer:

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello love. How are you?" Edward's voice sounded through the receiver, making my heart flutter.

" Hey" we talked for hours longer. I finally got the courage to tell.

"Edward, you remember the night of the ball? What happened with Tanya." I stated and waited for his reaction.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice lost the warm edge. I knew there was no backing out now. I took a deep breath and continued:

" Tanya came into my room after you left and threatened me about how you were her's, how I was basically cheating on Felix and stuff like that.

"Then when I asked her what would happened if I didn't stay away from you. And she said that I would get what I deserved." I finished. There was silence on the other end. Then he answered:

"You didn't think of telling me this, why?" He seethed. I flinched, I was about to answered when there was click, letting us know that someone had picked up in castle.

"Hello?" My father asked.

"Um… dad do you mind? Edward and I are talking." I said. "Oh, Edward did she finally tell you that she was playing with your feeling to get you to join the guard?" My father asked. I knew that he was joking but Edward didn't. Then Edward exploded and said the words I was desperately hoping he wouldn't say…

"Well, Aro. I am afraid that that will not be happening and Bella… We're over." Then I heard the dial tone.


	13. Chapter 11

Previously-

"_Well, Aro. I am afraid that, that will not be happening and Bella… we're over." Then I heard the dial tone._

Now- EPOV-

I can't believe she would do that. Was she that heartless to play with someone's feelings like that? I love her and she said she loves me as well, but did she mean I? I vaguely heard my phone ringing. Though as I came back to earth I heard Carlisle calm down someone on the other line. I walked and sat across from his office door to be able to hear better. I heard HER voice floating through the room, her voice was high and hysterical. She was saying :

" Uncle Carlisle please talk to him. Tell him my dad is a jokester. Please I can't live without him." Bella's voice wasn't only hysterical but also frantic. I listened harder. Carlisle was trying to get what happened out of her by saying:

"Bell, I can't help you-" She cut him off.

"Please uncle Carlisle. I don't know-" this time she was the one that got cut off.

"Bell, let me finish." He paused seeing if she would cut him off. She remained silent. He continued. "I was going to say 'I can't help you IF I don't know what happened." She started talking a mile a minute.

"we were talking and I decided to tell him that Tanya had threatened me…" she started but he cut her off.

"What do you mean Tanya threatened you?" This was the first time I had heard Carlisle's voice go flat with anger and annoyance.

"She threatened me that if I didn't stay away from Edward that I would get what was coming to me!" she exclaimed. My fists balled.

"What happened after that?" Carlisle asked, trying to keep his voice under control. Though from his thought I could tell he didn't have very good visual of Tanya anymore.

"Well I was about to talk to him but then my dad got on the other line and he said, and I quote 'Oh Edward, did she finally tell you that she was playing with your feelings to get you to join the guard?' Uncle Carlisle, I wasn't I promise. I love Edward. I swear I wasn't playing with his feelings." Her voice was so sincere that it made my stomach knot to know I had assumed, and because I assumed the love of my life was in pain. I was suddenly that everyone except me and, of course Carlisle, had went on a week long hunt since it was abnormally sunny here. I heard Carlisle hang up the phone and I turned to go back to my room to try to think of a way to make it up to Bella.

"Edward, will you come in here?" Carlisle asked at a normal tone, knowing I could hear him. I walked in. The pain and self-loathing must have been showing on my face because he got up and embraced me in a hug. When he pulled back I asked:

"Carlisle, what can I do? I realize I messed up big time. I need to make it up to her. I can't loose her." I said quickly.

He looked at me for a moment, considering. He then answered my question.

"You can't just do this over the phone. You would have to go there and beg her forgiveness." I got up and said,

"I need to make this up to her, and make it so she has no doubt of my love for her." I walked into my room and packed the bare minimum. Once I was finished I grabbed my bag and ran vampire speed to Carlisle's office. When I got there I walked in and stood in the doorway.

"I'm going to Volterra. I don't know what I'm going to do but I know I will do anything to make this up to her. He nodded. I said a quick good bye to everyone and took of, running as fast as I could, toward my love hope that she would forgive me.

**1 ½ hours later**

I got to the gates of the volturi castle, gave them my name, and they let me inside. Once inside I booked it to Bella's room fingering my mother's engagement ring, that would hopefully, soon be on my Bella's hand. I knocked on the door. When I got no answer I opened the door to find Bella staring out her window with a blank look on her face. I set my bag down by the door and walked over and sat next to her. I gently grabbed her chin and made her look at me, getting scared when she continued to look at me blankly for a moment. As her focus came back she threw her arms around me, burying her face in my chest, sobbing, and start trying to explain something I didn't need her to explain.

"Edward, you have to believe me. I would never manipulate someone's emotions for personal gain. I am no-" I stopped her there.

"Bella love, I know your not that kind of girl. I overreacted and I am so sorry I hurt you. I didn't really believe you would do that but I wasn't thinking when I said we were over. I shouldn't have taken your father seriously and I know that." I tried to explain to her, and when I finished I didn't think she believed me but then she looked at me with those chocolate eyes full of hope and asked:

"So you still love me?" She tried to make her voice sound steady but it broke on the last word. I slid the ring box in her hand and asked,

"What do you think, my love?" She looked at me before slowly opening the box, gasping at what she saw. She looked to me but I was already kneeling on one knee. I took a deep breath and said,

"Isabella Voultri, I have loved and always will love you. I am not doing this to show you I want you. I am doing this to show you how much I need you. Isabella, Bella will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" I finished and thanked the gods I have asked her father for her hand in marriage the night before we left. She leapt at me, pressing her lips to mine. I chuckled, saying,

"I'll take that as a yes." She bobbed her head wildly up and down. I chuckled again and slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand. We hugged for who knows how long before her stomach grumbled loudly. I laughed and picked her up bridal style and carrying her down to the kitchen. She is half-human after all. While we were talking about the wedding details her father walked in and asked,

"Everything all right? What's all the fuss about?" Bella got up and ran to her father, hugging him tightly.

"Edward and I are engaged. We worked everything out. He knows now that what you said over the phone was just a joke. We actually got a pretty good laugh out of it!" Aro's face has wrinkled when she talked about the phone call that had ended diasterously. With his eyebrows together he asked,

"What phone call? What joke? Isabella are you okay? What are you talking about?"


	14. important AN

I know you guys are probably freaking out, but I am doing a sequel!

Twilightxfanatic21


	15. AN

I realized that I kinda rushed to get to this story's sequel so no sequel but I am continuing this story. By the way don't reply to this because I will be replacing this with the long awaited next chapter.

Twilightxfanatic21


	16. grieving AN

For those of you who wish an explanation on why I haven't updated. Well it's simple really. I just had another family member, my great grandpa, died. So I'm sorry if I didn't want to change the way I had in mind for the story. So for those of you giving me h*** I'm sorry for grieving. Won't happen again! **heavy sarcasm**


End file.
